A Delena Fanfic
by DamonApproves
Summary: After Elena wakes up as a vampire noting is the same. Elena has just broken up with Stefan. And starts to realize that she loves Damon. She gives in to her emotions for Damon, but it will be completely without complications?
1. Chapter 1

**_I dreamed I was missing_**  
 ** _You were so scared_**  
 ** _But no one would listen_**  
 ** _'Cause no one else cared_**

 ** _After my dreaming_**  
 ** _I woke with this fear_**  
 ** _What am I leaving_**  
 ** _When I'm done here?_**

 **Leave out all the rest by Linkin Park**

* * *

 _ **A Delena fanfic.**_

 **Authors note:** Okay, so this is my first real fanfic. And I'm really excited to write it and see what other people think about it.

So this fanfic will kinda follow the TV series, and then not really. This story will start in like season 4, just about the time Damon and Elena spends their first night together, and when Caroline and Stefan figures out that Elena is sired to Damon. But this will just have a plot twist to it.

And now without more introduction the first chapter:

* * *

 **Chapter 1:** _**The Truth.**_

Elena was walking away from the Lockwood mansion over the front lawn. She had to find Jeremy! She had to figure out why he had attacked her like that. And about those dreams Matt was talking about. She wanted him to tell her EVERYTHING, no more lies.

She heard Stefan running behind her, yelling her name. But she ignored him, she didn't really wanted to talk with him after what happened yesterday. A part of her wished that is was Damon coming up behind her. He would know what to do about Jeremy. Elena actually just wanted to talk to Damon right now, to let him know everything. She was about to tell him earlier, just before that weird professor had interrupted them.

"Elena, wait!" Stefan shouted, he sounded like he just ran a marathon.

"I have to find Jeremy, this shouldn't be happing to him." Elena said, and her throat hurt a bit, after Jeremy had shot a wooden stake into her throat, when she talked.

"Elena wait, this is my fault." Stefan said finally catching up with her. Laying his hand on her shoulder to stop her and get her to look at him.

"What are you talking about?" Elena stop dead in her tracks to look at Stefan.

"I'm starting to think, that when a hunter kills a vampire the urge to keep kill gets stronger." Stefan said and looked everywhere but at Elena. He didn't feel like looking her in the eye and telling her that he had just made her brother into a killing machine.

"Tell me that Jeremy hasn't been with you this entire time?!" Elena said angrily and caught Stefan's eye for a second, but it was enough to confirm what she feared. "Tell me that you haven't been making him kill vampires, Stefan?!" Elena wasn't just angry now she was mad.

"We need the map to get the cure," Stefan easily shot back, he didn't sound the least worried about what it would do to Jeremy.

"If getting my humanity back, means stripping Jeremy of his, then I...I don't want the cure!" Elena said, not as mad as she was hurt over Stefan's indifference for Jeremy.

"He's the only way to fixing all this!" Stefan shot back angry now.

"You mean me... The only way to fix me." Elena wasn't mad anymore, the only feeling she had right now was hurt, and it was eating her up from the inside. She was hurt that no one understood her, but Damon. She was hurt that when everyone looked at her all they saw was something that was wrong, except Damon. She was hurt that NO one understood the disgust and sickness she felt when drinking blood other than straight from the vein, except Damon. Damon understood how she felt. Damon didn't see her as something wrong, and Damon sure as hell didn't judge her because she only could drink blood straight from the vein. She didn't have to walk on eggshells around Damon, because he loved her for who, and what, she was now. He didn't look back and thought about how Elena was before she became a vampire. He looked at her now, and saw her as she was, and loved it. Elena couldn't handle it anymore, she had to get away from Stefan. "You don't have to love me like this. This is who I am now. The old Elena died when she went off that bridge. Let her go."

When Elena could see the hurt in Stefan's eyes, she felt a twat of guilt, but couldn't make herself regret what she had just said, 'cause it was the truth. And he would have to get over her at some point, so he might as well start today. Suddenly Stefan wasn't looking at her anymore, but over her shoulder behind her, and his eyes were filled with hate. Elena turn around to see who it was, just about the time she also heard his steps going towards her and Stefan, slowly. She knew who it was before she had even laid eyes on him. Damon. Elena felt her heart beating faster, and suddenly she felt a calming feeling spreading throughout her entire body. She felt like she just wanted to go throw her arms around him and hug him tight. And then bury her face in his chest and just cry.

Damon looked at Elena and then at Stefan. He had heard everything they had been arguing about. 'Great,' he thought, 'now we also have a psycho Jeremy to deal with, as if we didn't have enough on our hands!' He was still looking at Stefan, but now he looked back at Elena, and saw how hurt she was. He felt his hate for his brother grow. Stefan had really mess up big time, and really hurt Elena with everything he did to Jeremy. 'Good luck with getting out of this one, little brother' Damon thought towards Stefan. Damon knew he wouldn't hear it, but that didn't matter. His hate for Stefan grew even more. Stefan had everything Damon dreamed about. Elena. Stefan had friends that would die for him, friends that didn't judge him for his dark past, even though Stefan's past was much darker than Damon's had ever been.

Elena looked back at Stefan, and the last thing Damon saw of Stefan, was him turning his back towards Elena and walking away. 'Yeah, run away like a dog with its tail between its legs!' Damon thought to himself. Damon looked back at Elena and saw that she was starting to tear up.

"Hey, hey, it's gonna be okay. We'll figure something out. We'll get Jeremy back, I promise, okay?" Damon said as he put his arms around Elena. She instantly laid her head on his chest sobbing.

"He attacked me!" *sob* "You should have seen him, it was like he was this whole other person!" *sob* "Like he couldn't recognize me as his sister. He saw me as a monster, Damon!" Elena buried her face in Damon's chest again and kept sobbing. Damon bent down and kissed Elena lightly on her hair. He didn't know why he did it, but suddenly he just had the urge to kiss her. Like it would magically make all her pain and hurt go away.

"Who? Jeremy, or Stefan?" Damon said trying to lighten the mood. And it worked, Elena smiled and stop sobbing, even though the tears were still running down her cheeks.

"Them both, I guess." Elena said and looked down, away from those ice baby blue eyes, -that always looked like they held the whole word and all its mysteries inside them- and that black as coal hair- which looked like the softest puppy fur, and when you touched it, was even softer.

Damon put his hand under Elena's chin, forcing her to look at him "Dry your eyes princess, we have to find your crazy vampire killing brother before he runs into Blondie or Barbie-Klaus and kills someone or gets himself killed. Do you have any idea where he went?"

"Matt took him after Stefan pulled him of off me. But I have no idea where Matt took him after that." Elena answered while she tried to wipe the tears off her face without ruining her makeup.

"Okay, well I'll just call Matt to hear if he's okay, and were he and Jeremy are at. And then we'll figure out the rest, after that." Damon said turning around and pulling out his phone.

"Oh, and Damon," Elena said, making Damon turn around, "Thank you. For everything. You have been a great help to me the last couple of days." Elena could feel herself blushing for saying this out loud and for the way Damon looked at her. Again he didn't look at her like there was something wrong with her, but like he loved her. Elena suddenly felt the urge to kiss him. He wasn't that far away. She would just have to take one or two steps and then stand up on her tiptoes, to press her lips against his. And that was exactly what she did. At first Damon was so surprise by the kiss that he just stood there, but after a few seconds he gave into the kiss, and kissed her back. Before the kiss got too passionate, Elena pulled away and looked Damon directly in his eyes. He looked like a big questions mark, not really sure what to do. She kissed him quickly one more time, before turning her back to him and walking away. Elena could feel Damon's eyes pierce though her back as she walked away. She thought back to the look that was on Damon's face when she had kissed him. It was a look of a lover, he really did love her. And she had to admit to herself that she loved him.

* * *

 **Authors PS:** Okay so this first chapter is pretty much following the TV series in the start. But I still feel like I've gotten some new perspectives into the story. And I promise you that when I get further into the storyline it will break more and more away from the TV series. I really hope you like this first chapter in this story. I don't know how many chapters there will be yet, or how often I will update it, but we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. :D  
Sooo let me know what you think in the reviews. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**_Situation's all critical_**  
 ** _You've got to look first before you go_**  
 ** _If you wasn't too sure then now you know_**  
 ** _The situation is all critical_**

 ** _Wait OK you've got to look before you go_**  
 ** _Wait OK you've got to look before you go_**

 ** _Deep into the darkness where I hide_**  
 ** _The monsters all dig down deep inside_**  
 ** _You never know when they're satisfied_**  
 ** _Buried down deep where the sun don't shine_**  
 ** _The monsters are buried down deep inside_**

 _ **Monsters by: Hurricane Bells.**_

* * *

 _ **A Delena Fanfic.**_

 **Author's note:** Hey guys! So I know it's been a long time since I updated this story, and it really has been killing me! But my computer broke, so I literally couldn't write anything on the story. :( I myself hate when the authors just stops updating, and then especially after first chapter! But okay enough about my ability to smash my computer. So this chapter is mainly about Damon, and him realizing that Elena loves him, and then of course finding Matt and Jeremy. I have mixed a bit of the book series into this chapter, because it's some of my favorite from the books. I have tried to make it funny, so you have something to laugh about. I promise that I won't take this long to update the next chapter, and I promise there will be more Delena, and maybe some smut... Well without more, here it is:

* * *

 **Chapter 2:** _ **Good day, bad century.**_

Damon stood on the front lawn of the Lockwood mansion. He stood there, properly looking like a huge questions mark. Had Elena Gilbert just kissed him, of her own free will?! No that couldn't be right, could it? Was this just another one of his cruel, crazy dreams? One of them where Elena and him were madly in love. And then when he woke, he would wake up to a cold cruel world, where his only comfort was bourbon and sometimes other women. Because he could never get what he really wanted, what he'd tried to get in the past 3 years. Elena. But it couldn't be a dream it was in the middle of the day, for crying out loud! Wasn't it? 'Okay, Damon try to keep it together, what it the last thing you remember was real?' he thought to himself. Damon thought back to the last thing he knew was real. The argument with Professor Crazy Pants. Damon was sure THAT was real, because he had almost killed the Professor. Damon ALWAYS remembered when he nearly killed people. So the conclusion would be, that it in fact was in the middle of the day, so there was no chance he was dreaming. So that would mean that Elena Gilbert actually just kissed HIM, Damon Salvatore, of her own free will. Damon couldn't keep track of what was happing inside his mind right now, it was like everything inside him exploded at once, with emotions he hadn't felt in a LOOONG time. Happiness, joy and love. He thought back to when Elena first had pressed her lips against his. Her lips were SO soft and they felt just right against his, like the belonged there. Damon then also remembered what he had promised Elena. To call MUTT, (Mentally Unable To Talk) and find out where he and Little Gilbert were at. Damon took out his phone and dial MUTT's number.

It rang 4 times before it was answered, and it was this close that Damon had grown impassion, and thrown the phone to hell... It would have been the fifth phone he'd smashed this month.

Voice on the other end: "Hello?"

Damon:"Matt, it's Damon."

Matt:" Yeah, I know. I have caller ID..."

Damon:"No, need to be a smart ass now, remember you get to live because Elena choose your life over hers, and because it wasn't me at the bridge that night!" He said in a treating voice.

Matt:"Hey, it was you who called me, what do you want Damon?!"

Damon: "I assume Little Gilbert is with you?"

Matt: "Yeah, he right here beside me, why?"

Damon: "Well, as you properly know, my baby bro decide that today was the day to make Jeremy go kuk kuk. And then he lost him, and Jeremy attacked Elena, and almost killed her.."

Matt: "Well, yeah. But what has that to do with you calling me?"

Damon: "Well, after I comforted Elena, after the jerk I call my brother more or less called her a monster, I promised her to find out where you two idiots had gone. So where are you?"

Matt:"What? Why did Stefan call Elena a monster, how?"

Damon: "That's a long story, for another time... Now if you would tell me where you two idiots are hiding so I can kick Little Gilbert ass for almost killing his sister, it would be nice!"

Matt: "Okay, we're in the Lockwood cellar. But do you really think it..." Matt didn't get to say anymore before Damon was standing in front of him the phone still in his hand.

Damon:"Do I really think what?" Damon was standing a foot away from Matt. Matt was speechless at the moment. He shook his head and mumble some unintelligent words under his breath. 'Ha! MUTT is once again speechless! That's why my nickname for him is the best! Mentally Unable To Talk, Haha! He can't even speak out loud!' Damon thought to himself. Damon felt something or someone come up behind him, and Matt froze, all his color disappearing from his face. Damon then felt something coming flying towards him, but his reflexes was too fast and he caught the stake, that Jeremy had sent flying toward him, in the air. Damon quickly spun around to face Jeremy.

Damon: "I'm sorry Little Gilbert, but you'll have to be more quickly and more quite than that, if you want to stake me!" Jeremy sent another stake flying towards Damon, but once again he caught it in the air. "Ah, ah, ah, Little Gilbert, let's talk about this in a civilized matter. Without all the flying stakes and so..." Damon said teasingly. Damon turned around to talk to Matt. Ask him with to do with Jeremy wanting to kill his own sister, especially when they were living alone together. One of them would have to move out... 'Preferably Elena', Damon thought.

Damon: "So what do we do with this little hothead, so he doesn't kill anyone or get himself killed?"

Matt: "Well, that's a damn good..." Matt didn't get to say more, before he was cut off by an animalistic scream of pain coming from Damon. Jeremy had shot yet another stake at Damon, but this time Damon had been too preoccupied, with planning Elena moving in to the boarding house.. In his head of course, he wasn't even sure what MUTT had been saying. Damon fell to the ground, writhing in pain. Matt had to bite down hard on his tongue not to laugh... Damon had just been teasing Jeremy and now it was Damon's turn to feel the pain.

Damon: "Don't just stand there you idiot! Help me!" Damon screamed. Matt bent down to see where the stake had hit Damon. It wasn't anything fatale, the stake had hit Damon in the middle of his spine, nowhere near his heart, unfortunately. He drew the stake out of Damon slowly. "Hurry up you idiot! It hurts!" Damon snarled. When Matt had drawn the whole stake out of Damon, he was on his feet in a flash, rubbing his back where the stake had been. "Fucking great idea to lock him in a cell, but wasn't it an idea to dismount him first?!" Damon yelled angrily. Matt could see the rage flaring in his eye. Jeremy should be glad he was on the other side of that cell wall right now, hunter or not.

Matt: "Well, it's not my fault I didn't have the time to give him the full airport security check before you came bumbling in here! Besides you should know better than to turn your back to a HUNTER, you're a vampire for god sake!" Matt was angry now too. Damon couldn't just come stumbling in here, and expect Matt to have taken care of everything, besides Jeremy had been acting just normal up until Damon showed up. This train of thoughts was interrupted by someone laughing. Jeremy obviously found it hilarious that Matt and Damon was arguing. Though Matt couldn't see the funny thing about that.

Jeremy:"Haha! The big bad vampire arguing with the little weak human! Why don't you just kill him already Damon? Oh, that's right! Because then Elena will hate you, forever! Because she loves her EX-boyfriend more, than YOU! Ha! Haha! How does it feel being rejected and hated everywhere you go, huh, Damon?!"

Matt: "Jer, I think you should shut up now." Matt could see where this would end if Jeremy kept going. "Come on Damon let's talk outside, where we won't be interrupted." Before Matt could blink Damon was gone. A second or two after you could hear Damon yelling from the outside:"Are you coming or what? I don't have all day!"

Matt: "I'm coming, I'm coming! It's not all of us that have your vamp speed!" Matt yelled this before leaving the Lockwood cellar.

When Matt came outside Damon was leaning against a tree a bit away from the cellar opening. "So what do you suggest we do?" Damon asked, sounding a bit irritated. "I mean they can't live in the same house without one of them ending up dead."

"Well, one of them could move out..." Matt suggested.

"Yeah I've thought about that, but that would mean one of them would end up alone, and that's not the greatest idea either." Damon argued.

"Well, then what about Elena moves out, into the Boarding House for example, and then I move in with Jer?" Matt tried.

"Hmmm, I like the way you're thinking! Deal! I'll find Elena and tell her to pack her things, and then I'll text you then you can bring the killer machine home, okay?" Damon asked. Even though Matt knew no matter what he did or said, that was how it would be, because Damon had made up his mind.

"Yeah, I guess that's fine, but" Matt didn't get to say anymore, before Damon was gone. "Well that's just fucking great! Thank you very much, idiotic vampire!" Matt mumble under his breath.

* * *

 **Author's PS:** Okay so this is it guys, I really hope you liked it, and I made you laugh a bit. I would love for you to review and tell me what you think, and maybe come with inputs to what I can write. From now on in the end of the chapter I'll give you a bit of information on myself: So I'm a girl, and I'm 16 years old (nearly 17, my birthday is in august). I'm from Denmark, a little country just above Germany. (I'M NOT GERMAN!).


	3. Chapter 3

_**You can fit me**_  
 _ **Inside the necklace you got when you were sixteen**_  
 _ **Next to your heartbeat where I should be**_  
 _ **Keep it deep within your soul**_

 _ **And if you hurt me**_  
 _ **Well, that's okay baby, only words bleed**_  
 _ **Inside these pages you just hold me**_  
 _ **And I won't ever let you go**_

 _ **When I'm away, I will remember how you kissed me**_  
 _ **Under the lamppost back on Sixth street**_  
 _ **Hearing you whisper through the phone,**_  
 _ **"Wait for me to come home."**_

 _ **Ed Sheeran: Photograph.**_

* * *

 _ **A Delena Fanfic.**_

 **Author's note:** Hey Guys! So how are you all? Yeah I know it's been a while since I updated AGAIN. But I have been working A LOT recently, like 50 hours in one week, soo yeah, that's one reason. So this chapter got WAY longer than I expected it to be, by hey that positive right? It's actually only about Delena, and how the can't be without each other, and how when they're together they feel whole. So without spoiling more, here it is:

* * *

 **Chapter 3:** ** _Feels like home._**

As Damon was running back to his car, he was thinking about what Jeremy had said. Even though Jeremy had been rambling, Damon knew what Jeremy had said was true. Elena Would go ballistic if he killed Matt. But then again Elena was like that with everyone Damon killed, even though it had saved her ass a couple of times. But the thing that had Damon worried for real, was when Jeremy had said that Elena loved Matt more than she love him... What if Jeremy was right about that part too? Damon knew Elena still cared for Matt, a lot. Still she had nearly tried to kill him, when she had first turned and used him as a human juice box. But that was the vampire instinct taking over, and she had been a mess after Damon had pulled her off of him. But Elena didn't show any love interest in Matt anymore, did she? She loved him, but she weren't IN love with him. Damon was so deep in thought that he almost ran into a tree. He missed it by a millimeter. "Okay, Damon, focus! You're almost at the car." he mumbled to himself. "Great!" he said a bit louder, "now you're also talking to yourself!"

Meanwhile Elena was on her way to her house hoping with all her heart that Matt hadn't taken Jeremy there, and that she wouldn't run into Stefan on the way. Tears where still running down her cheeks and she wasn't sure if they were ever gonna stop again. Elena pulled into her driveway and luckily there was no sign of Matt, Jeremy or Stefan. Unfortunately there was no sign of Damon either. She should have heard from him by now. He was usually quick with these things. She checked her phone for the tenth time since she had left the Lockwood's. Nothing. 'Well,' she thought, 'maybe he's waiting for me inside, in my room or something. Maybe he didn't wanna waste any time with getting his car, and he just ran straight over her!' She could almost hear her own excitement over this possibility. Just the slightest chance of her seeing Damon now, gave her the courage to walk up to the front door and go inside. When Elena entered she couldn't sense anyone in the house. Out of old human habit she called out anyway. "Damon? Are you here?" She waited a second, but there was no answer. In a way she was glad and in another way she wasn't. She had really hoped he would be there, but now she would get a moment to be alone, where she could cry and break down by herself, she decide that she would take a bath to clear her thoughts. It always helped her relax, and if someone should unexpectedly come home, they wouldn't could see she was crying. She went upstairs to her bedroom to find some clean cloth, but quickly decide that clothes could wait, and went straight into the bathroom. She turned on the water and let it run while she undressed and got ready for taking the bath she was longing for. When she finally felt like she was ready and she thought the water was hot enough she went into the bath cabin. When the first water drops hit Elena's hear, other water drops started hitting her toes. She was crying and sobbing uncontrollably now, and she couldn't concentrate about anything other than just standing there. With the water running from the shower and Elena's eyes she didn't hear her phone buzzing alarming in her bedroom.

Damon had tried to call Elena 3 times now, and he was starting to get worried. He was sitting in his car still at the Lockwood's. Damon hadn't decided weather to drive to Elena's house or just text her, and tell her that she was moving into the boarding house. He had chosen the option in between and called her. He tried again, but there was no answer. Now he was seriously worried. Even if she was downstairs and her phone was in her room, she would be able to hear it, what with her vamp hearing. He tried one last time. It rang 5 times before going to her voice-mail. He hung up, again. He then decide to take the drive to Elena's house just to be sure she was okay. He mind then began to come up with the most impossible things that could have happened to her. Like her being in a car crash and dying, or that she had cut herself on something and now was laying somewhere bleeding to death. But they were both impossible theories, she was a vampire for god sake! So he told his mind to shut up. He was getting closer to her house, but he still hadn't heard from her. He forced the Camaro forward even faster, he was now going twice the legal limit. But he didn't really care, if the police stopped him, he would just compel them to forget.

After what seemed hours Elena finally got enough control over her body to begin to scrub some of the blood of her neck, not that it was needed much since the water had almost washed it away. The tears though, was still streaming down her cheeks, at this she was surprised, she was sure she would have run dry by now. Elena put some of her favorite shampoo in her hair, and use the matching shower gel all over her body, and the smell of raspberry spread all over the bathroom, making Elena relax even more. She could feel her tight muscles relax, and with every muscle that relax Elena herself relaxed a bit more, and began to see some light at the end of the tunnel. to see that there actually was a chance everything would be okay. When Elena had washed all the soap out of her hair, and off of her body, she shut off the water and found a towel to wrap around her hair and one to wrap around her body. When she was almost dry all over her body she went into her room and sat on the bed to put on some of her favorite cream. It smelled of raspberries like her soap. While applying cream to her legs she got lost in thoughts. She was so lost in thoughts that she didn't hear the car driving down her street, she didn't even hear when it pulled into her driveway.

Damon was driving down Elena's street now. Two houses more and it would be Elena's house. He knew the way to it, like it was his own home. He pulled in to the driveway and was relieved to see her car holding there in the driveway. He sat still for a second listing. He could sense there was someone in the house, but who, he couldn't figure out. He went up to the front door, and was just about to knock, but then thought better of it, and just walked in. In case it wasn't Elena in the house, at least he would have the element of surprise. He tiptoe upstairs, where he could sense someone. the someone he could sense was in Elena's room. He stopped at the top of the stairs and listen again. He couldn't hear anything, but what sounded like hands sliding up and down legs. Damon went to Elena's door and creaked it open, and then called out "Elena?"

Elena jumped at the sound of a voice. At first she didn't recognize it. But then her mind caught up with her and she instantly knew who it was. Damon! How could she not had sensed him or heard him! "Elena, are you okay?" Damon tried again. He had now opened the door fully, so she could see all of him, and what a sight! He was still in his tux, and was - of course - still looking stunning. She didn't really know what to say so she just stared at him like a child see snow for the first time. Damon was now walking towards her, he looked worried. Elena didn't like the look of worry on Damon's face, when she saw it, all she wanted to do was make it go away. Make him think about something else, so she could see the rare, -but blinding- Damon Salvatore smile. "Princess please say something," Damon's voice sounded again. Elena had finally gather her thoughts enough to make a concrete sentence. "Are you okay?"

'Oh god,' Damon thought 'this girl, she is priceless. After all she has been trough today, and she asks ME if I'M okay! Ha! Priceless' While Damon's brain was having a good laugh, his heart whispered, 'That's why you love her, you idiot!' "Me? I'm fine, I'm more worried about you. After all it wasn't my brother who tried to stake me today." Damon answered Elena. Just as he was walking towards the bed where Elena was sitting, he noticed that she was only in a towel. He stopped at the foot of the bed to look into the big, brown, doe eyes of hers, searching, both for an answer and for the love only made for him, as they at times showed, even though Elena would never admit it. He found both. The answer was written all over her face and had been since he had entered her room. Yes she was okay, now that he was here, and as he starred into the chocolate brown deep that was her eyes, he was overwhelmed by the amount of love -made ONLY for him- he found there. It was like he got lost in her eyes, and couldn't find a way out. But he wasn't scared, he felt safe there, like nothing couldn't ever touch him or hurt him. It was like coming home.

Elena didn't know what to answer to that, but as she met Damon's ice blue eyes, she knew he had found the answer in her eyes. She blushed a bit, and then even deeper when she remembered that Damon Salvatore was standing in her bedroom and the only thing she was wearing was a towel. "So did you find Matt and Jeremy?" Elena asked to get to a not so intense topic. "Yeah I found them all right." Damon answered, while rubbing his the sore spot on his back where the stake had hit him. "What happened? How's Jeremy, Damon is he okay? And what about Matt?" Elena was getting all worked up about it, so Damon had to cut in. "Hey, hey, easy now Princess, one question at a time." Damon said easily, sitting down on the foot of the bed. "First, what about you get some clothes on, and then I'll tell you everything? Second, pack some things while you're at it. You're moving into the boarding house, and Matt's moving in with Jeremy." Before Elena could even get a word in Damon was on his way out her door. "Damon, wait!" Elena yelled after him, while getting up from the bed. Damon turned towards her, and yet again she was struck by his beauty. He turned his eyes, that looked as if they were a lightning strike towards her and just looked at her. Elena was walking towards him. "I just wanted to say thank you... For everything, I know how much it must have cost you." Elena was just besides Damon now, and at this close range, the urge to reach out and touch him, were almost irresistible. And the desire to stand up on her tiptoes and just press her lips, against his warm soft lips -just once- was burning in her like the sun hitting unprotected vampire skin.

Damon felt the desire too. But he had been fighting it for so long, that giving in to it, would be a relief. Before Damon could stop his actions, he was reaching out to cup Elena's face and turn it up towards his. His eyes locked with her deep chocolate brown, doe eyes. And right there, looking deep into the girl he loved eyes, he felt at home. He bent down slowly, never breaking the eye contact, and kissed her softly on her lips. As he kissed her, everything inside him that had been wrong, suddenly felt right, felt whole. He wished for the moment to never end, but like every good story, it was inevitable. After what seemed like a long time, that felt too short, he pulled back caressed her cheek, and went downstairs to wait for her.

Elena stood back in her room watching Damon turn and walk downstairs. She felt like a confused rabbit, who had been looking a snake in the eyes, just before getting killed, and just as the snake was about to strike, it had walked away. Even though a snake can't walk, but the just before it had crawled away. or whatever it is snakes do. She looked just as confused. She was trying to get her mind together, but it was something near impossible, so she decided that she would get clothes, and then try again afterwards. Elena didn't really watch what kind of clothes she was putting on, but when she was done and looked in the mirror, she had put on a dark blue dress, with red spots on it. It was a nice dress, it was actually a gift from her mother. And Elena knew by fact that it was from Paris. She had never worn it before. She had never really found the right occasion for it, and now it turned out that no special occasion was needed for her to wear it. Elena felt delighted and happy. She found an old sports bag, and began packing some clothes and some bathroom stuff, all that was needed for an extended stay at the boarding house. When she was done and also felt like she had gotten her mind together, she went downstairs to get some answers from Damon.

He instantly heard when she came down the stairs. He had actually already known she was on her way when she had closed the door to her room. Damon was standing in the kitchen looking out the window, and when he heard Elena coming down the stairs, he'd turned around and look at the door to the hallway, waiting for Elena to enter. And when she did, he was once again stunned. She looked stunning in that simple dark blue dress with red spots on it. Damon had always like the color blue on Elena. And when he thought back to last year's Miss Mystic Falls, where Elena had been wearing that deep silky blue dress, and they had dance that silly dance, he felt like he heart might jump out of his chest of happiness. "So, about Jeremy," Elena began, "what happened?" Damon looked at her in the eyes and said. "Well you properly won't get to see your brother for a while, he's gone mad."

"What do you mean mad?" Elena asked.

"He's totally kuk kuk. More than he was before." Damon answered.

"Damon! Jeremy has never been kuk kuk, or whatever you call it!" Elena said impatiently.

"He has, and you know it, but hey! Who is there to blame with all the weird stuff that have been going on this past year?" Damon said easily.

"Okay, but what about Matt?" Elena asked.

"Yeah what about him? He'll move in with the killing machine that is your brother, and you'll move into the boarding house, until we get Jeremy under control again. It's easy like that." Damon was growing a bit impatient, Mutt had already written to him three time, if he could bring Jeremy home, and now Damon could feel the phone buzzing in his pocket again.

"But.." Elena wasn't sure what to say.

"But what Elena? If you strictly want to know it was Matt's own idea that he would move in with Jeremy, and you moved to the boarding house." Damon just wanted them to get out of this house right now.

"But, then what about Stefan?" Elena said uneasily looking around uncomfortably.

'I'm gonna kill Stefan for whatever he has done to Elena!' Damon thought angrily. "Well I guess Stefan just has to get over himself and accept the situation." Damon had once again caught Elena's eyes and could see the fear in them. "But thinking about it, it might be a good idea if I drove first and told him about the situation."

"Yeah, I guess that's a good idea." Elena said looking away from Damon once again.

"Elena, hey, look at me." Damon was standing right besides her now. He put a hand under her chin and lifted it up, forcing her to look at him. "It's going to be okay. I promise." And as they stared into each other's eyes, it was like all the wrongs inside of them got turned to rights, and at last they both felt like they were home.

* * *

 **Author's PS:** Well this was it for this time, hopefully it won't take so long to upload the next chapter, though I can't promise you anything. I would really like if there was just one of you who would write a review for me, cause I have NO idea, what so ever, of what you guys thinks about this story. So let me know what you think so far. And here's the bit of information about myself I promised: So my family is made if my mom and dad and my big brother. I have a dog called Elo. (He's the cutes thing EVER!) Elo is a German wirehaired pointer, if anyone knows what that is, and if you don't then try to google it. You won't regret it! :) I have used Elo for hunting since I was ten. And I just got my own hunting license last year.


	4. Chapter 4

p class="verse" style="text-align: center;"strongemSettle down with me/em/strongbr /strongem And I'll be your safety/em/strongbr /strongem You'll be my lady/em/strong/p  
p class="verse" style="text-align: center;"strongemI was made to keep your body warm/em/strongbr /strongem But I'm cold as the wind blows so hold me in your arms/em/strong/p  
p class="verse" style="text-align: center;"strongemOh no/em/strongbr /strongem My heart's against your chest, your lips pressed in my neck/em/strongbr /strongem I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet/em/strongbr /strongem And with this feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now/em/strong/p  
p class="verse" style="text-align: center;"strongemKiss me like you wanna be loved/em/strongbr /strongem You wanna be loved/em/strongbr /strongem You wanna be loved/em/strongbr /strongem This feels like falling in love/em/strongbr /strongem Falling in love/em/strongbr /strongem We're falling in love/em/strong/p  
p class="verse" style="text-align: center;"strongemYeah I've been feeling everything/em/strongbr /strongem From hate to love/em/strongbr /strongem From love to lust/em/strongbr /strongem From lust to truth/em/strongbr /strongem I guess that's how I know you/em/strongbr /strongem So I hold you close to help you give it up/em/strong/p  
p class="verse" style="text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongemEd Sheeran: Kiss me/em/strong/span/p  
p class="verse" style="text-align: left;"span style="text-decoration: underline;" /span/p  
p class="verse" style="text-align: left;"strongemA Delena Fanfic./em/strong/p  
p class="verse" style="text-align: left;"emstrongAuthor's note:/strong/em Hey guy, So it's been a really long time, right? Yeah I'm feeling really guilty. But I just kinda got stuck with this chapter, and then I started at a new school, and I had to move out from my parents place, but I still have work in the town were my parents live so I had to go home almost every weekend to work. And then I got into one of my periods where I just wanna die and I feel like nothing matters and I just kinda lie In my bed all day crying over nothing... Then my parents thought it would be a good idea with a vacation, and I thought hey, that will lighten my mood, but it didn't really help. Soo now I'm kinda stuck at my parents place arguing with them almost every day...Sooo yeah... But with out anymore excuses from me, her is the new chapter:/p  
p class="verse" style="text-align: left;"span style="text-decoration: underline;" /span/p  
p class="verse" style="text-align: left;" /p  
p class="verse" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman; font-size: medium;" br /span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; line-height: normal;"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; font-size: 14pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Chapter 4: /span/strongstrong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"The first time./span/em/strong/p  
p class="verse" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman; font-size: medium;" br /span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Elena and Damon had agreed that he would drive first and tell Stefan about the 'situation', and then Elena would come afterwards. As Damon walked to his car, he could feel Elena's despair, because he was leaving. But if Damon knew his brother right, Stefan would throw a fit, if Damon and Elena had just come home with the message that Elena was staying at the boarding house on unknown time. On the other hand, Stefan deserved it, after all it was his own fault, that Elena would now have to move out of her OWN house. Every time Damon thought about what the scumbag of his brother had done, he got SO mad he felt like he could smash the whole street. As he drove down the street, he could feel Elena's despair getting stronger and stronger, and soon it turned into panic. Damon thought about driving back, but then thought about the satisfying feeling it would be to smash Stefan's insides for what he had done. The thought made Damon smile. Damon decided, that when he came to the boarding house he would storm inside the house and smack his baby bro into next week. Damon was almost at the boarding house now, he could smell Stefan had been on this exactly road only about 15 minutes ago. 'Good' Damon thought, 'then he's easier to surprise and get a good hook on!' Damon smirked to himself. Damon was at the road leading up to the boarding house now. When he got up in front of the boarding house he parked the Camaro, and storm inside to find Stefan. /span/p  
p class="verse" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman; font-size: medium;" br /span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"As Damon walked out the front door, Elena felt the despair return. How would Stefan react, when he found out that they were going to live under the same roof? And to make matters worse -for Stefan at least-, Damon would be there too, making it obvious that she had feelings for Damon. And what about Matt and Jeremy, how would they survive? She knew neither of them could cook, so she guessed take away and microwave food would have to do. Elena's mind then flew back to Damon. How could she already be missing him so bad? He'd left less than 5 minutes ago. But surely enough she missed him. And she was a bit worried for him, what would Stefan do to him? Would he try to kill Damon? These were silly thoughts, she knew Damon could fend for himself, she had seen it multiple times. Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the buzz of her cell phone. On the caller-id it said Matt. Elena quickly picked up the phone. "Matt, are you okay?" was the first words to come out of Elena's mouth when she answered the phone. "Elena, where are you?!" Matt said, like he hadn't heard what she'd just said. he sounded worried. "At my house, why?" She heard Matt curse. "Matt, what's wrong?" Elena was worried now too. "Elena get out of there, go somewhere safe! Now!" Matt yelled seriously. "Matt please, tell me, what's wrong?! Are you okay? What about Jeremy?!" Elena was seriously worried now. "Elena listen to me! Get out of there, I lost Jeremy, and he knows where you are. He said he wanted to apologize, but he's gone mad! Every time he comes near a vampire he goes ballistic!" Elena could hear Matt was desperate. "But.." Elena didn't to say more, before Matt cut in. "No buts Elena! Now!" Matt yelled. Elena was panicking now. It was either meeting Stefan head on without a warning, or possibly getting killed by Jeremy. Before Elena had thought it through she had already made a decision. Sure Stefan would be mad, but like Damon had said, Stefan just needed to get over himself, plus she would get to see Damon sooner. "Okay, okay, I'm on my way out right now." Elena answered Matt, "call me when you find him, and tell him I love him, okay?" With the old sports bag in her hand, Elena ran out her own front door. flee from her own brother. Elena didn't hear Matt's answer, she had enough to think about right now. She opened the driver sides door and threw the bag to the passenger's seat. Then she flung herself in the car and was out of the driveway in record time. She knew she would get to the boarding house a matter of minutes after Damon. Stefan would get no warning and neither would Damon really. Elena forced the car to go faster, and soon she was on the road leading to the boarding house, she could smell Damon had been here for less than two minutes ago and Stefan had been there for about twenty minutes ago. /span/p  
p class="verse" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman; font-size: medium;" br /span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Just as Damon had gone in to the entrance, he heard a car driving towards the boarding house, he stopped dead in his tracks. He would know that car anywhere. It was Elena's car. He turned around and waited, then he hear his phone buzz he took it from his pocket to look at it, it was MUTT. The text read: "Elena on her way 2 u now. Lost Jer, found him in the house. Got Elena out B4 anything could happen 2 her." Well that explains a lot, Damon thought. Well I guess Stefan will just have to deal with it. Damon could hear Elena's car stopping in front of the boarding house. He could hear she sat in the car for a moment, dialing something on her phone before she got out. Damon knew she was on her way up to the front door now so he decided to open the door before she could knock on it. Just as he opened the door Elena was about to knock, but she had heard him in the last minute and decided not to so she just smiled to him, and Damon felt he was at ease again. He could see she was okay now. Just as Elena set foot in the entrance Damon heard footsteps coming from the living room, Stefan. Damon turned towards the sound of the footsteps and sure enough, it was Stefan. /span/p  
p class="verse" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman; font-size: medium;" br /span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Just as Elena entered the boarding house she heard footsteps coming towards the door, She knew exactly who it was. She would know those footsteps anywhere. Stefan. She was looking at Damon and she knew he had also heard him. Elena decided that Damon had been through enough today, so she would tell Stefan. "I can't stay at home anymore." She began, she saw how Stefan nodded and she could feel Damon's eyes on her back. Stefan didn't look at her but behind her at Damon. "Pick a room." Stefan stated. "I'll crash somewhere else." And with those words Stefan was on his way out the door. Elena turned around and look after him, as he was walking out the door towards his car. "Well," Damon said, "That went well." Elena turned towards Damon again. She felt lost, everyone she loved she scared away, except Damon. Damon was there for her, and Elena suddenly realized that he always had. "I'm just gonna go put this in a room and then I'll be down in two sec." Elena said. She suddenly realized that it would actually only take her two seconds to find a room to put her bag in./span/p  
p class="verse" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman; font-size: medium;" br /span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Damon went into the living room of the boarding house to wait for Elena, and just as she promised she was back in two style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanShe sat down on the couch. Damon watched her as he poured a drink to each of them. Not that he expected her to want anything, but just to be polite. He offered her the drink. "Thanks." Elena said looking grateful. Damon sat down next to her. "I was just being polite, thought you hated whiskey." he said with his signature smirk. "My brother wants to kill me." Elena said looking serious. "Welcome to the club!" Damon said and raised his glass. They clinked their glasses together and drank. "Jeremy can't live with me," Elena began. "Stefan wants to fix me, and Caroline flat out admitted that she doesn't like me this way. I think it's safe to say that I'm not so great at this vampire thing." Elena looked down and away from Damon. "Wanna hear what I think?" Damon said looking intensely at her. Elena looked up at him, meeting his gaze as he loved. "I don't think, I've ever seen you more alive." Damon saw a hint of his favorite smile cross Elena's face, and if his dead heart could, it would be beating hard in his chest. "That dance, that they did today... It kinda reminded me ofspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanwhen.." Elena didn't get to say anymore before Damon cut in, he knew what she wanted, he also knew she would never have gotten Stefan to do it. "When we danced together?" He turned it into a question for not to seem rude. Elena nodded. "I wanted to dance with you today." Elena started. Damon got up and offered Elena his hand. He could see the confusion in her face. 'I still don't understand how my brother kept her for so long.' Damon thought for himself. Damon met Elena's gaze as for reassuring her, that it was okay, and he also wanted to dance. Elena finally took his hand and he led her out in the middle of the room and drew her in close. He took her other hand and began guiding her round in the room. As their eyes met, it was one of the most intense gazed they had ever shared. They began dancing slowly and cheek by cheek. Damon loved the way it made him feel, when he had her in his arms. he knew exactly where he had her and it was kinda calming, 'cause then everyone that wanted to harm her, had to get through him first. It made his dead heart feel all warm and cozy... 'Wait that sounded SO wrong!' Damon thought to himself. He spun Elena, and as she was on her way back to him, he suddenly felt an overwhelming urge to kiss her. And as she got closer and closer, there was no fighting the urge... As she was close enough he pulled her even closer and kissed her passionately. He almost expected her to pull away and slap him hard over his face. But instead she kissed him back even more passionately. And in that moment Damon felt like he had no worry what so ever in the world. /span/p  
p class="verse" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman; font-size: medium;" br /span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"As Elena was in the middle of the spin she suddenly felt a fire ignite inside of her. Burning hard, and all she wanted was to feel Damon's lips on her, feel his skin against hers. As she got closer to Damon she could feel he drew her in closer and then without a sign he placed a very passionate kiss on her lips. And now she knew there was NO fighting the fire inside of her. She kissed him back, lightly touching his lip asking for access. He instantly let her in, and their tongues began fighting for dominance. Elena loved his salty taste mixed with the whiskey they had just enjoyed. She relished in it and threw her arms around him, as she felt how the fire was tearing her a part from the inside. She wanted him closer and it could only go too slowly. With vamp speed they were suddenly against the wall at the fire place. Their kissing had gone from passionate to greedy need. Elena could feel Damon's hands roaming her body. She gasp when he grasped her ass tight. They had now stopped dancing, and was ravishing each others bodies. Elena slammed Damon against the wall smashing a lamp that got too close. They kissed each other like the wild animals they were. Elena could feel the sexual tension between them, it was so thick you could cut out a piece. She could feel her arousal begin and she was sure he could smell it. She felt his hand on her inner thigh, and smile against his lips. He pulled away and started kissing her down her jaw, her neck down until he began meeting the material of her dress. He was driving her mad and she was sure he knew it. Suddenly she felt his hands at the end of her dress, and in one swift moment the dress was on the floor leaving Elena in her panties and bra. "Damon! You naughty little boy!" She giggled. She wormed herself out of his embrace, and with her vampire speed ran upstairs to his bedroom. /span/p  
p class="verse" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman; font-size: medium;" br /span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Damon followed close behind her, and eventually caught her throwing her on his style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"So I'm a naughty boy, huh? Then what are you kitten? Running around half naked?" He was on top of her, and he loved the sight he had. The matching black lingerie she was wearing was driving him nuts. He could feel an eretion starting to press against his jeans. He wanted her bad. Elena giggled, and it was the most beautiful sound he'd ever heard. "Why is it I have to be half naked, while you have all your clothes on?" She asked. He smirked down at her, "Well, princess, if you're so unhappy with me being fully dressed, you'll have to do something about it, right?" He tucked a stray of her hair behind her ear. He starred into her eyes and the only thing he could see was love pure and good love. "I love you Damon" Elena suddenly said. Damon couldn't move it was like he was paralyzed. He had waited for SO long time to hear those word come out of her mouth now, that when it finally happened he was so surprise he didn't know what to do. He suddenly felt Elena's hands on his chest, she had ripped open his shirt without him noticing. "And I love you, Elena." He finally said. He placed a soft kiss on her lips, and started to work his way down. Along her jaw, her neck, her shoulders and her breasts. He stopped between her breasts, his lips on her skin. He looked up at her through hooded eyes. She had followed his every move. /span/p  
p class="verse" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman; font-size: medium;" br /span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Elena popped herself up on her elbows holding Damon's intense gaze. She could feel the dampness between her legs get even wetter, and she was sure he could smell it. He started kissing down her stomach all the way down to where her panties started. She was watching his every move and it turned her on even more. GOD she wanted him! She suddenly felt her panties being pulled down and thrown of the bed. Damon caught her gaze and it was like she was a bird starring a snake in the eyes. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't move her gaze. she felt his finger brush over her sensitive spot and moaned. "You like that huh, Kitten?" Damon asked with a smug voice. Elena had just opened her mouth to answer him, when he trusted two fingers inside her. She moaned his name. "Yes, princess?" Damon looked at her smugly "Was there something you'd like to say?" Elena was speechless, she had to concentrate hard just to remember to breathe. She tried hard to form a concrete sentence, but it was useless. No man had ever touched her like Damon did. She moaned again when she felt his thumb on her clit. She started bucking her hips against his hand. "Hmm so you like this huh, kitten?" She nodded. Elena could feel her walls clenching together. "Oooh my GOD! Damon! I'm SO close!" Elena managed to get out. Just as she was about to cum, he pulled out. "What are you doing?" Elena said angrily. "Relax princess. You'll get there soon enough. I'm no were near done with you." Damon smiled wickedly. Elena had been so occupied that she hadn't noticed Damon now only was wearing his underwear. She could she how hard his penis pressed against the material of his boxers./span/p  
p class="verse" style="text-align: left;"span style="font-family: Times New Roman; font-size: medium;" br /span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; line-height: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Damon leaned down to kiss her again. He reached behind her and unclasped her bra, he threw it on the floor. She was completely naked under him now. He like the sight of her like that. If he got his way with her she would spend 80 % of her day naked, in bed, with him... He suddenly felt his boxers sliding down his legs. "Impatient much?" He teased. But he could feel it too. He wanted her bad, he wanted to feel her little tight pussy around his hard dick. He positioned his dick at her entrance. He looked at her waiting for her to look at him too. When she finally did, he held her gaze. While looking intensely at her, he trusted hard inside her. "God, you're tight Elena!" he style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe started moving inside her. "You're just HUGE!" She half moaned/shrieked. He trusted into her faster hitting her g-spot. "OOOH GOD! Damon! Yes, that feels amazing!" He could feel her walls clenching together making her even tighter. "I'm so close Damon!" He could feel his own orgasm build too. He trusted into her even harder. "I'm cumming, Damon!" She screamed. Elena fell over the edge taking Damon with her. He rode out the rest of his orgasm emptying himself in her. When he was done he collapsed on top of her, rolling down to lay beside her. "God that was..." Elena was speechless. "Fucking fantastic? Intense? Wonderful? Perfect?" Damon suggested. "Yeah all of the above!" Elena snuggled up close to Damon and laid her head on his chest. "I love you Damon Salvatore." She said and yawned. "I love you too, Elena Gilbert." He stroked her hair and looked down at her with loving eyes. Elena was almost already asleep. "Sleep my princess and dream happy dreams about a happy life." he whispered to her and kissed her hair. He saw a little smile on her lips and was fast asleep besides her. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; line-height: normal;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"spanspan lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;" /span/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0cm 0cm 10pt; line-height: normal;"spanspanspan lang="EN-US" style="font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif'; font-size: 12pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"strongAuthor's PS:/strong Sooo what do you guys think? I'm very happy with the way the chapter turned out, and I'm really excited to hear what you think. This is the first time I write smut, so I hope you like it. I REALLY, really hope someone will take the time to write something. I hove been thinking about stop writhing on this story, because of how I feel right now and I just don't feel like I have the time anymore, and when I finally do I have such a hard time getting my head in the game. And then about me: So right now I'm trying to get my shit together enough to take an education as a hunter. And right now I'm loosing my shit... It's also kinda because I have gotten an offer from my work (I work at a supermarket). They have offered to educate me as a sales assistant, and after that as a manager. I really wanna say yes, but my parents are crazy and have already kinda made the choice for me and said no. Sooo there that... I hope to hear from you. Love me :D /span/span/span/p  
p class="verse" style="text-align: left;" /p 


End file.
